


anime and cuddles

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: All She Could Be [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, they watch Free!, this is self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(aka my goals in life)</p><p>Historia is so tired of her girlfriend's shitty anime puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anime and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> dont even look at me im heartbroken and lonely and writing angst hurts me as much as it hurts you
> 
> The joke here is from Bye Bitches We're Free, another fic you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1151766).

Tired of trying to keep her tired mind on the anime they were watching, Ymir scooted over and nuzzled into Historia, yawning. She turned her head to keep watching, and Historia put her arm around her, shifting down to be closer.

They watched the beautiful animation in silence, until Ymir, half-asleep, giggled.

“Historiaaaaa.”

She sighed, stroking Ymir’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“We. We should live in the Free universe with the swimmy boys. You and that demon shota- what’s his name? You guys can be friends, and watch water boy and his boyfriend- he reminds me of you, all patient and caring- be totally gay, and oh, shark boy and I can yell at each other!”

Historia tried valiantly to not laugh. Ymir looked up at her with _that_ face, all hopeful and starry-eyed.

“Sweetheart, you forgot Rei. The glasses one?”

“Ohhhh. Him. Well, I guess he could follow you and demon shota around. Maybe.”

Historia had to pause the episode, she was laughing so hard.

Ymir just took advantage of her moment of weakness, moving so she was completely wrapped around Historia, sighing happily.

This is where she wanted to be.

Next to Historia, preferably touching, content and warm and safe.

No matter what universe they were in.

Playing the episode again, Historia curled into Ymir, warming her cold toes on her legs.

“Yeah, Ymir, that would be nice.”

As the ending song played, Ymir laughed, her laugh that meant she was thinking something ridiculous. Shutting the laptop down and turning to her, Historia smiling at her fondly.

“What are you laughing at?”

She smiled and pulled Historia closer, the smaller girl using her chest as a pillow.

“If we lived in that anime-“

She stopped to laugh, shoulders shaking, and Historia patiently waited to hear the joke.

“We’d be _free_.”

Historia smacked her on the hip, unable to stop a smile.

God, her girlfriend was so dumb.


End file.
